Just Admit it
by Ginn the Fire Demon
Summary: Homura must come to terms with her feelings for her new ashikabi, maybe lemons, maybe not, m because of the posssible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Just Admit It

Homura looked over at her ashikabi, Minato Sahashi, whom she had started calling Minato ever since her feminization had occurred.

The process itself had not been an unpleasant one. It had been growing increasingly harder to deal with her feelings for the young ashikabi, especially considering she was a man. So she had simply decided that she would go against Minatos words and advice and change herself.

Which was why she was now Homura, a women, and just like all the others she was helplessly in love with him. And so now, here she sat, next to her lover in the backyard, watching the sunset. She was enjoying this moment more than anything else in the world, the sun reflected off his face and cast a beautiful glow over his face.

"Kagari," he said, using the name he had previously been told was hers, "are you enjoying your new body? I don't want you to think you had to change for me."

She sighed happily, leaning into him. She gazed up at the sky and watched the sun go down, the world seemed peaceful. Musubi and Kuu were at the mall, Kazehana and Tsukiumi were out shopping and competing for who would sit on Minatos left side, Homura had claimed the right, and Matsu was researching the next round of the Sekirei plan. It was just the two of them.

"Relax Minato, I changed because its easier to be with you when I am a women, it was my choice and I am quite happy with the choice." she said, and leaned into his arm.

He nodded and seemed satisfied. He went back to watching the sunset, until at last it set. Suddenly Minato stood up and turned to go in, Homura had to stop herself from crying out from her sudden parting with her love.

"Well good night Homura, I was glad we could share this afternoon together." he said, casting her one of his award winning warming smiles. The one that could melt her soul.

She nodded so that he knew she had heard him. And as he went inside she asked herself why she couldn't just tell him that she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Admit it

Chapter 2

Homura sat up slowly, massaging her head. She remembered vaguely that she had had a disturbing yet somewhat pleasing dream, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. She sighed and hopped out of bed and began her descent to the kitchen.

As usual the kitchen was filled with Minato and his Sekirei. Musubi was cooking in nothing but her undergarments. She kept asking if she and Minato would make love soon and he always had to think of a new excuse as to why he couldn't.

Actually a few weeks ago she had dragged him to her room, by the time the others got there, including Homura herself, they were naked and under the sheets. Tsukiumi had dragged him away yelling though. Homura remembered that when she looked over the giant grizzly bear had been bigger then anyone had ever seen. The whole house had cleared that day.

Homura snapped out of her trance and looked at the rest. Tsukiumi and Kuu were yelling at him about being his true wife, Kazehana was trying to seduce him in her drunken stupor, and Matsu was just watching and giggling. Homura sighed and sat at Minatos side and began eating her curry, which as usual was as tall as a small mountain.

Minato looked over and smiled warmly at her, she blushed and hid her head behind her food. She had been his Sekirei for over a few months now and he still made her heart flutter every time he smiled.

"Good morning Kagari-san, did you sleep well?" he asked, still smiling. The other Sekirei had stopped and were now waiting to hear her answer.

"Yes Minato, thank you, though, I prefer if you called me Homura now, Kagari sounds to masculine for my new form" she replied, still trying to hide her face in her food.

Minato looked thoughtful for a moment but then said, "if that is what you want Homura-san."

She smiled and finished her breakfast, today was going to be a good day.

After breakfast was over Minato took Kuu to Matsus room where they would spend the day as they usually did, spying on Minato. Musubi and Tsukiumi on the other hand went out to train with Miya. Kazehana was passed out on the floor from drinking, that left just Homura and Minato, alone for the entire day.

"So...Minato, would you like to do anything today?" she asked, hoping they would do something alone together.

"Sure Homura-san, what would you like to do? Anything at all." he said, smiling expectantly at her.

What could they do? They hadn't done anything normal since the Sekirei plan began, and Homura didn't really know what Minato liked to do.

Suddenly an idea presented itself to her. An idea that would show him the real women she had become. She just hopped he didn't get to much of a nosebleed.

"Would you like to see where I work Minato? As my Ashikabi and 'husband' you should probably know what I did before you came along" she said, trying to keep a demonic grin hidden from him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "sure Homura, I would love to see where you work.

She grinned and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him out the door at inhuman speeds.

_Matsus room_

"See that Kuu? That's how you seduce a man" said Matsu, giggling in a perverted manner.

Kuu, however, looked confused. She did not understand how bringing Minato to work would 'seduce' him. Nor did she know the meaning of the word 'seduce'

"Matsu? How will Homura 'seduce' Onii-chan by taking him to work?" she asked in a very childlike voice.

Matsu adjusted her glasses. The light reflected off of them and made them look pure white. She turned towards Kuu slowly with a demon smile.

"You'll see Kusano, Homura doesn't work your run of the mill jobs you know." she answered, the grin not once leaving her face.

_Oh, I look forward to seeing this, _Matsu thought to herself. _I wonder if she'll get brave and take Minato-tan to her 'special room._

And with that Matsu watched as Homura dragged Minato towards her 'job'.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Admit It 3

Homura looked into her drink and sighed, the club had been closed, so they had come to a local bar instead. Secretly she was relieved, she had acted on impulse upon trying to bring him there. Truthfully she had no idea what she would do if they had gone in.

She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking those things. Though she was now a women, her male thoughts and even some of the testosterone had yet to leave her body. In truth she had no idea what she was doing. The one thing she did know however she did know she wanted to be closer to Minato.

She looked up at her ashikabi, he was fidgeting nervously and staring at a cup of brownish liquid. She couldn't help but laugh at his awkwardness, he was scared of being in a bar.

"Minato, did you order an iced tea in an attempt to look like your drinking?" she said giving him a crooked non smiled.

He blushed a dark red as people around him chuckled, "I was hoping no one would notice, I don't drink Homura-san, after seeing Kazehana I don't think I could."

"What about me?" came a familiar voice, Homura sighed inwardly.

Kazehana had her usual attire on and in her hand, as always, was a giant bottle of whiskey. She smiled and leaned her head on Minatos shoulder, sighing in content. Homura couldn't tell if it was an attempt at seduction or the booze, most likely the latter. A flame ignited inside Homura and she scolded herself for being jealous.

_No! Stop thinking like that! There is no need or use for jealousy! _She yelled in her mind. She repeated this over and over like it was her mantra.

"Ka-Kazehana-san, what are you doing here" blushing at her actions.

"We were worried about you so Musubi and Kazehana followed you." came another familiar and sometimes sickeningly optimistic voice.

Musubi popped up from behind Kazehana, she looked at Homura with an innocent expression. For a moment, Homura though she was in the clear. But then, after only a moment, the grizzly bear appeared behind her and and Homura comically fell backwards out of her chair.

Minato snapped out of his daze and extended his hand to her. She hesitated to get up, but reluctantly took his own. For a moment there flesh touched, they looked into each others eyes and Minato smiled. But then she saw Musubi and her body caught on fire.

Minato flailed backwards, his long sleeve shirt now on fire.

"Wind dance!" Kazehana shouted, however the wind only fanned the flame, and soon he was running around looking for something to douse himself with.

At last a biker looking guy used some common sense and blew him out with a fire extinguisher. And just like Minatos shirt, their day to had been doused.

"We should all head home, its been a long day." said Homura, trying to keep the irritation and the reluctance out of her voice.

As they all walked home Homura kept her eyes on the ground. Today had been the first day in a long while that she had been able to go out in town and enjoy herself, and today had been extra special because Minato had been there. But as usual with him, he had five girls coming after him anytime he was gone for more then an hour.

Homura wasn't mad at them though, she didn't know who she was mad at. All she knew was that she was pissed, and when she was pissed, small things seemed to set her off.

As if on cue a man nearly knocked her over, she turned to glare at him but he just kept walking. She growled and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Hey, asshole, apologize, now!" she yelled at him, her hands began to smoke.

"Homura, stop." Minatos voice had a warning in it, Homura reluctantly backed down.

"Yeah that's right, listen to what the black haired twig with the two pretty girls has to say" said the main in a gruff voice that sounded like he had started smoking at age five.

Homura had begun walking back to Minato, but froze. That man had just crossed the line, he had gone to far.

It was one thing to insult Homura herself, but nobody, absolutely nobody, insulted Minato, _her_ ashikabi. She turned on the spot, her face hidden by her silver hair. She marched right up to the burly man and stared straight at him, he reeked of whiskey and cheap sex.

"You take what you said about Minato-kun back or I'll break you" she said, her voice filled with hatred and rage.

The man looked nervous but scoffed, "what are you going to do? Light me on fire like him"

Homura grinned, as if she had been hoping he'd say that. "If you insist."

She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared, she wiped it across his shirt as if she was drying her hands. The man was instantly ablaze and was rolling back and forth on the ground in an attempt to put himself out as people poured random drinks on him. Homura turned and walked back to Minato, a satisfied smirk on her face.

She fell into stride as they walked hurriedly away. Minato looked at her and she tilted her head slightly, closed her eyes and gave him a warm smile. He returned it and they continued walking in silence for a while.

"Homura, not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why did you do that." Minato asked, nothing but curiosity in his tone and face.

"You are my ashikabi, my most dear and precious person, I could not allow him to insult you." she said quietly, looking off into the distance, hoping that the answer would suffice.

Minato seemed to catch the drift though, and they finished their walk back to the inn in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, and aside from Musubi taking Minatos hand and telling him she had missed him there was nothing to be said.

However the return to the inn wasn't nearly that languorous. They were greeted by an extremley pissed off Tsukiumi. And not far behind her was Kuu, whining, and Matsu, giggling.

"Where have you four been all day? We were worried sick about you all day and then you show up all nonchalant? Where have you-"

However she cut off mid rant as she saw Musubi and Minato holding hands.

"Minato," she said, towering over him in an anime fashion, Minato started sweating. "..!"she screamed the last part and started throttling him as Musubi watched, fascinated as to why she was assaulting him.

Homura sighed and took her opportunity to leave. She climbed the stairs to her room and was about to go in when she was abruptly stopped by Miya.

"Hello Homura, did you enjoy the day? I do hope you didn't do anything you'll regret later." as she said the last part a demon appeared behind her.

"No! Nothing I swear! We just walked around!" she said trying to keep her cool but still recoiling.

"That's good, well I'll see you at dinner." she said smiling and walking away.

Homura smiled and was about to once again go in when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She wondered who it was this time.

"Hey, Homura, sorry we didn't get to spend the whole day having fun" it was Minato, she sighed.

"It's alright Minato, I enjoyed it while it lasted." she replied, turning to offer him a small smile.

She was surprised to see how close he had gotten, for when she turned their noses brushed each others.

"I too, enjoyed the day." he said smiling warmly.

Homura felt like she was on fire, he was so close. She started to lean in, hoping to close any distance between their bodies. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned into his lips.

"Umm, Homura, what are you doing?" came Minatos voice.

Her eyes opened, then bulged, she had almost kissed him. For a second they remained frozen, and then she lost it.

"AACK!" she screamed and erupted into flames.

Minato sprang back and fell on the floor, hitting his head. He lay there in a daze and Homura retreated into her room.

She sat on her bed and clutched her head between her legs. This was going to be much harder then she had thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Admit It

Chapter

Hey Everyone, sorry it took so long, I'm a lazy fire demon

Homura sighed as she leaned against the door to her hallway. The days were slowly slipping through her fingers and she knew Minaka wouldn't give them many more days for their vacation. To top that off she had absolutely no idea of what to do about her mixed up emotions that she held for her ashikabi.

Suddenly there was a loud yell outside, it was Minato. Homura threw open her door and found Matsu on top of Minato. She glared at Matsu as she started. to unclasp her bra.

"Get your hands off of him you shameless pervert!" she yelled, going into demon punishing mode she hurled a fireball at her.

"Ah! No wait Homura-tan!" but it was already to late, Matsu went flying out the screen door.

Homura turned, panting, to face Minato. She found he to was breathing hard, except his face was red and he had a minor nose bleed. But he looked at her with a warm smile, she returned it with a small smile of her own.

"Thank you, Homura-san, that was a little to close." he said, trying to hide his blush.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter, "no problem Minato-kun."

He smiled and she took his hand and hoisted him up. She looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. He was wearing a cleaning apron as well as a handkerchief in his hair, making him look like a house wife. Minato seemed to notice and blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head at the awkward situation.

"Come, Minato, let us go join the others for breakfast" Homura said, and walked briskly past him.

Breakfast proceeded in the same way as it always did, with the others throwing themselves at Minato and Miya yelling at them to stop. It made Homura smile, because no matter what changed this would always be the same.

"Minato?" said Miya, Minato looked up at her through a mouthful of food, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes Landlady?" Minato replied in the most polite manner someone can muster when stuffing their faces.

Miya giggled at the food filling his mouth and face. Musubi giggled to and wiped it off with a napkin. Minato nodded gratefully at her and then returned his attention to Miya, waiting expectantly.

"Oh yes, I got distracted," Miya said letting out another giggle, "anyways, according to the calender you made a few days ago, it is Homuras turn to spend the day with you.

Homura looked up surprised, she had nearly forgotten about that calender. On each day was a different girls name, the name represented who he was suppose to spend the day with. Homura had never really taken it seriously though, however upon learning that it was her turn she couldn't help but get excited.

When the calender had first been posted Homura had nearly been trampled as the girls went to check the calender. The calender, of course, had resulted in some pretty intense battles taking place. Mainly between Musubi and Tsukiumi, not even Miya had been able to break them up and the others had not dared to get in between them.

The end result was both of them collapsing from pure exhaustion, leaving an exasperated Minato with two girls to heal and nurse. But as always he did it happily, something Homura had always liked about him.

Homura shook her head, taking her away from memory lane. She looked around at the others, they were staring at her expectantly.

"Me thinks Homura was reliving something from the past, perhaps a happy memory with Minato-kun?" said Tsukiumi, her voice held irritation.

Homura smiled evilly, if there was one thing that pissed her off it was the fact that Minato had more then one 'wife'. And Homura just loved screwing with her.

"Yeah actually I was remembering how I'm the only one here that Minatos kissed, rather than be kissed. Isn't that just the damnedest thing?" said Homura, leaning back on her arms and closing her eyes, smiling in a nonchalant fashion.

She cracked an eye and noticed that Minato had paled to the point of transparency. He mouthed a single word to her. Why?

"MINATO!" they all screamed, leaping onto to him.

"B-But I did it to save her!" he said, in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

But they weren't buying it, they bombarded him with hundreds of questions. Questions that he couldn't possible answer.

Homura sighed, she had had her fun, now she wanted to spend time with her ashikabi. She walked over to him, the girls stopped thrashing him and instead all heads turned to her, even Minato.

"Come Minato-kun, lets start the day," she said, extending her hand and smiling.

Minato smiled and took her hand gratefully. She hoisted him up and the two made their way towards the day. Homura had actually been thinking of ideas for what they could do, and finally, she had settled on one.

"Have fun you two," called Miya as they stood in the threshold.

"And don't be gone long," added Musubi in a sing song voice. However a grizzly bear was looming over her and Homura hurriedly pulled Minato out the door with her.

"So Homura-san, what are we doing today?" asked Minato, flashing her a warm smile

"We are going to a new amusement park that just opened, its for Sekirei and Ashikabi only so it shouldn't be crowded," replied Homura, offering him a small smile.

He nodded and the smile changed to a very childish grin. It confused her.

"Minato? Whats up with that smile?" she asked, still staring at it.

"Oh, its just, I've never been to an amusement park, Mom was always busy and I never had the time." Minato replied, looking off to the distance as if remembering it.

Homura gave her ashikabi a signature crooked non smile to which he grinned. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the gates.

Minato grudgingly allowed Homura to pay, though only because she threatened to ignite him like she had at the bar. They walked in and looked around at the vast expanse of 'amusement.' There were carnies everywhere, trying to get people to buy and play their fucked up games. Homura shuddered.

"Fucking carnies, can't fucking stand them," said Homura, drawing closer to Minato and shuddering.

Minato smiled warmly and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She smiled, reveling in his warmth she leaned into him. He chuckled.

"So Homura, why do you hate carnies?" he said, he still wore a smile but it was clear he was repressing a snicker.

She rolled her eyes and then let them dart around the. As if checking to see that no one was listening.

"They tried to get me to join them once, to do the fire spitter gag I declined and they came after me," she said, once again drawing closer to him.

"Carnies went after you?" he said, trying to remain supportive, but doubt was creeping into his voice.

She knew she should have been offended. But instead she just gave him a wry smile and allowed him to laugh. True bliss.

Their day went by pleasantly, it was mostly spent with them playing rigged games. She could tell that Minato was trying to impress her, but it was hard when the games were rigged to make him loose.

Eventually they made their way to one of the most cliche and yet important ride, the Ferris wheel. It was also the usual time of day that couples rode it, right when the stars were starting to come out. Homura was surprised. The day had gone by so fast.

"Would you like to ride it, Homura-chan?" Minato asked, shaking her out her thoughts.

She turned and looked at him. He was wearing that heart melting warm smile that forced her to return his smile. She nodded.

They walked to get in line, but suddenly someone was blocking their way, it was him. The man who had insulted Minato earlier in the week. He still smelled of booze and cheap sex.

"Well look what we've got her, the twig and the gender confused dyke, ey boys?" the man said grinning sadistically, Homura noticed he had two other men that were very muscled.

"Beat it twig, we've got nothing with you, its her we want," said one of the men behind the leader.

"I-I won't let you hurt her, you won't hurt my Homura-chan," he said stepping in front of her.

Homuras eyes widened in surprise. She felt warmth burn within her soul, an addictive burn that only he could give her.

"Heh, alright twig, you first," said the leader, still smiling.

Before Homura could respond the mans fist shot forward and struck him in the stomach. Minato flew backwards and hit a pole, he was out cold.

Homura ran over to him and sat on top of him, straddling him. But this was no time to be embarrassed.

"Minato! Minato wake up!" she cried, desperately shaking him.

He stirred slightly in his cold slumber, showing he was alive. She sighed and let a relived smile make its way to her face.

"Bad idea you mother fucking pricks, now I'm gonna-" but when she turned to face them they were gone.

She sighed and picked Minato up and walked them home. When they got home they were surprised to see that no one was home. A note left by Miya explained that they had all gone for ice cream. Homura smiled at Miyas mother like nature.

Homura carefully brought Minato up the stairs and deposited him in his room. He exhaled softly and curled into a ball underneath his blankets. She grinned at how innocent he looked, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. It felt so right, so good, this was what she was meant to do the entire time.

They may not have been able to ride the Ferris Wheel, but a new bond had formed between the two. One Homura was willing to fight to the death for.

Well this may be the end, unless I get more reviews telling me to continue. Thanks to all of your support. You all have a place in this demons non existent heart

-Ginn


	5. Chapter 5

Just Admit It

Chapter 5

Homura leaned against the wall and sighed. The room she was in was bathed in darkness. But for a good reason, it was eleven at night and Minato was asleep.

She felt slightly guilty standing in her ashikabis room and watching him sleep. She of all people should know what its like to want your privacy. But she could not help it.

She light up a cigaret and looked down at Minato, he was fast asleep. His chest rose and fell with every breath. It made her feel warm inside, it made her feel safe.

She sighed and rather than air coming out, a puff of smoke filled her airspace. She could not help but remember what a disaster the fair had been. But, then again, she had gotten to kiss Minato, even if he wasn't awake to remember.

She heard a cough and looked over to see that Minato had inhaled some of her smoke and was waking up. She froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. What could she do? There was no way to get out now.

Minato yawned and stretched, screwing his eyes shut as he did. He let his arms fall limply to his side before rubbing his eyes once more. He opened them and looked around, his eyes eventually landing on the shrouded figure of Homura.

"Homura-chan? Where are we? And why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?" he said, as he rubbed his head in what presumably was pain.

She sighed, this was unavoidable anyways. Might as well tell him what happened.

"Don't you remember Minato-kun? That guy who harassed us earlier came and you tried to protect me. After that he punched you and you hit a pole, which knocked you out," she finished, running a hand soothingly through his hair.

He looked at the wall and nodded, seeming to accept this answer. He sighed and raised himself up. Homura raised her eyebrows in alarm and quickly tried to push him back down. But he sighed and pushed her hands away, it hurt her but she obliged.

"I'm fine Homura-chan, but I have to get up, its Musubis day, so I have to go see what she wants to do," he said, offering her a small smile of what appeared to be comfort.

Homura was unconvinced that he was well enough to be out and about. But that was Minato for you, always putting the others before himself. Though Homura would be the first to admit that the prospect of Minato spending time with the others was not the most pleasing thing she had heard.

"Well, at least it beats 'experimenting' with Matsu," she said dryly, taking another puff of her cigaret.

Minato laughed before clutching his stomach in what looked like pain. He winced and ground his teeth to stop himself from crying out. Homura leaned forward in alarm, she moved her hand over his stomach and produced a gentle flame on her hand. She then removed his shirt gently.

Minato eyed her with wide eyes. Unsure of what she was doing, she smirked and moved her flaming hand over his stomach. He sighed as the warmth of her flame enveloped his being, he grabbed her wrist and held her there.

She blushed slightly but did not pull away. She enjoyed his touch, it ignited a flame within her that burned brighter than the fire she commanded. She smiled and allowed herself to lean against his chest, savoring the complete feeling he gave her.

"Minato! Musubi is ready to go!" came the loud and naive voice of Minatos first sekirei, Musubi.

Homura turned to glare at the loud girl, but instantly fell silent. Musubi was still smiling, but a large grizzly bear had appeared behind her.

Homura sprinted out the door as fast as she could. On her way out she saw Matsu giggling with a small smile on her face. That damn pervert had planned this.

Very slowly, and in a very deliberate fashion, Homura turned towards Matsu. Matsu sweat dropped and started backing away from her. Homuras head was bent down, her hair casting a dark silhouette around her face.

Matsu was slowly backing down the hallway, constantly looking at the secret wall that led to her room. Homura was now holding a large fireball that only grew larger with every step. Matsu made the mistake of attempting to make a dive for the wall.

"The red headed perv shall pay!" Homura yelled in an archaic speech that resembled Tsukiumi.

Matsu went flying out a window. Homura took a deep breath and began to calm down, realizing that perhaps blasting her out a window wasn't the best way to express her anger and embarrassment.

However considering all the things that senseless perv had put her through, she supposed she could find an excuse for her actions. She sighed and walked down to get her breakfast.

Breakfast proceeded in the same way as it always did. The girls, especially Musubi today, throwing themselves at him. Homura sighed, slightly disappointed that Minato would be spending the entire day with Musubi.

Who knew what those two would do together? They all knew that Minato was closer to Musubi since she was the first one to be winged. And she loved Minato quite a lot and was just innocent enough to get him to fall for her out of all of them.

Homura clenched her fists at the thought of attending their wedding. With Musubi in a white dress and Minato wearing that hear warming smile as she came down the aisle. Homura was sure she'd probably be a best man, even though she was a girl now.

However as she thought about it the image changed. Minato was still staring down the aisle. However it was no longer Musubi in the gown, it was Homura. And as she walked towards Minato, the two of them wearing warm happy smiles, she realized that it felt right, that that was what she wanted.

Homura looked over at Tsukiumi in a sudden sympathetic realization. It must be hard for her with all these plans for marriage, and yet, all these other girls are around him. What if he chooses them?

Tsukiumi caught her looking and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. Homura shook her head and gave her a warm smile. Now she looked truly curious but Homura just turned her attention back to Minato and the conversation he was having with Musubi.

"Oh it will be lots of fun Minato-kun! I have planned the day out with help from Matsu and Miya! We will start by going through the shopping district, then go to a movie. Finally it will end at the Ferris wheel!"she finished excitedly.

That last one made Homuras eyes shoot wide open. She chocked on her tea and spit out over an already drunk Kazehana. She looked at herself and shrugged and proceeded to fall asleep in Minatos lap.

Homura turned her stare to Musubi now. She was smiling that usual innocent warm smile. However Homura didn't miss that mischievous look that she had in her eyes, her own widened in shock at the sudden revelation.

Musubi had done what Homura had wanted to do. She was going on the ride with Minato. She cast a burning glare at the childish sekirei. However it seemed to go unnoticed, for Musubi had gone back to telling Minato the minor details of her days plan.

Homura quietly excused herself and went to her room. Once there she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she through a childish temper tantrum.

Her tantrum consisted of throwing her possessions around, angrily jumping on her bed, and also throwing fire balls everywhere. Effectively burning the walls and also causing a singed hole to form where her window once was.

After the initial shock and anger had worn off Homura was left with an empty and betrayed feeling inside. Musubi, innocent slightly thick Musubi of all people, had stolen her perfect day with Minato and made it hers, that was something that even she couldn't tolerate.

Homura sighed and sat down on her bad. She cried silently, the only sounds that could now be heard from her room was the occasional sniffling and the sound of a squeaking mattress as Homura rocked back and forth.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't let herself be this upset or vulnerable just because Musubi got to have Homuras well planned date with Minato. She might not have even known, and everything Homura saw in her had been imagined.

Still that didn't dull the pain, she sighed and took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself. She wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her shirt and slowly her breath returned to normal.

However, before she could think to clean herself up, the door opened, and in popped Minato. His face looked concerned, but also slightly saddened, as if he knew why she was crying. He came and sat down next to her, then very carefully wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him.

She was still curled up into a small ball, so she fell into his chest. She looked up slightly and saw that his warm smile was also laced with a sympathetic, sad, kindness. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest gratefully. This felt good, it felt almost to good to be true.

Slowly Homura uncurled herself and looked up to him. His eyes were closed and he was rocking her slowly, humming a calming tune. She smiled and brushed a single finger through his hair, he didn't react, only continued humming and rocking.

She slowly leaned up, until she was eye level with him, their faces were only inches apart. His eyes were still closed, however he was no longer rocking the two of them. Very slowly she leaned into him, closing the gap between the two of them.

Their lips brushed, and she felt an exciting tingle inside her soul. She was going to kiss him and he was awake this time! It was a dream come true, she leaned in, turning it into a real kiss. Her wings erupted for a moment but quickly disappeared.

Slowly the kiss deepened, but as the kiss deepened, so did Homuras hunger for him. Very slowly she leaned him down onto the bed and lightly straddled them. They pulled away from each other briefly, panting and gazing at the other.

Homura could see repressed want and lust, but also devotion and love. Homura knew that she was reflecting it and leaned into him once more kissing him desperately. It felt so goo, so amazingly good that she had to have more, needed more.

She couldn't wait any longer, she slipped his shirt off, breaking contact with a mewl of protest as she removed it. She examined his pleasantly slim body happily, she traced patterns on his chest and sighed with pleasure as he did. She resumed their kissing, but already she had grown bored with that too. Slowly she stuck her tongue into his mouth, flicking his lips, patiently waiting for entrance.

However, just as she felt his mouth begin to open, the door slammed open. Musubi and Miya were standing and staring at the two of them. Miya was smiling, but a demon appeared behind her. Musubi, too, was smiling, but a large grizzly bear loomed behind her.

Homura felt betrayed, how dare they interrupt the day she had been secretly wanting for so long. It wasn't fair! Miya walked forward and ushered Minato out of the room, grabbing his shirt before he left. He looked back once more, smiling apologetically before leaving.

Homura looked at Musubi in both shock and irritation. She was proving to be even more enraging then she usually was. However she just smiled pleasantly, as if nothing happened, however the grizzly bear only seemed to get angrier.

"Enjoying ourselves Homura-chan?" she asked, tilting her head sideways cutely.

Homura snorted and sat cross legged on her bed. She was well aware that Musubi could fool the others with her thick headed game, pretending she's so innocent. But Homura had seen her other side, the crafty smart one. The part that would stop at nothing to make Minato hers, and it disturbed her greatly.

"Have fun on your 'date' if that's what you want to call it," said Homura dryly.

Musubi smiled deviously, as if she knew that they were going to have a good time together. Homura scowled at the childish sekirei, if she thought she could pull anything without the others knowing she had another thing coming.

"We will, and Homura-chan? Stay away from him, he's is mine alone to love," she said, still smiling that sickeningly sweet smile.

Homura wanted to retort, but Musubi turned tail and shut the door on her. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that were impure for both the things she wanted with Minato, but also the anger she focused on Musubi.

Suddenly, though, she formed a plan. A plan that brought a demonic grin to her face and caused her eyes to sparkle with excitement.

Musubi wanted some alone time with Minato? That was fine, she could have it. But it was Homura who would be making sure that they had a 'good time' with each other. She would make it hell for her, she would make every plan go wrong for that devious little girl.

Musubi was playing a dangerous game, she was challenging Homura, challenging all of them. But Homura felt that she had personally invited her to a game of tennis so to speak. Musubis serve had been stealing her special date plans.

But now the ball was in Homuras court. And Homura had a few trump cards to pull out, and a few favors to call in. She grinned, if Musubi honestly thought that this little game of hers was going to do anything but get her into heaps of trouble with Homura and the others then her brain was about as small as Kuus chest.

Homura sighed and washed herself off before dawning her combat uniform. It had been a while since she had worn this, but it still smelled of burnt cloth and singing flesh, her element.

She did a little twirl and let the fabric of her jacket spin around her slightly. She grinned at her reflection in her burnt window before dawning her mask and igniting her hand.

Musubi was playing a dangerous game indeed, she was playing with fire.

** Well? How did you like my dramatic comeback? Yup I am going to continue this fanfic, review please! Or no more chapters**

** -Ginn**


End file.
